1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein relate to a storm collar apparatus. More specifically, a storm collar that shields the base of exhaust stacks located on building roofs and reduces water and ice formation on and around the exhaust stacks, is described.
2. Description of the Related Art
Storm collars are used to divert moisture from entering a building or other structure through the flashing and joints found at exhaust stacks, typically on a roof. If moisture gets into the joints of or under the exhaust stack or flashing, the moisture can penetrate deeper into the building and cause damage. For example, moisture can damage the building structure or the electronics, and it can create a hazard on walkways within the structure after leaking in through the roof. Additionally, when moisture gets into the flashing or joints, it can freeze and expand, which creates stress on the structure from the expansion pressure and can cause additional physical damage to the structure. This damage then requires additional maintenance and repair costs.
A wide variety of shields or covers are commonly used to protect the flashing and exhaust stack from physical damage as discussed above. The integrity of the seal between the roof surrounding the exhaust stack and the external atmosphere is dependent in part on the protection afforded by the storm collar.
One example of a related storm collar is configured such that the bottom perimeter of the shield is flush with the roof surface, and the top perimeter of the shield abuts the outer circumference of the exhaust stack. Although this particular design may shield the base of the exhaust stack from direct exposure to moisture, moisture may still penetrate, either around the bottom perimeter of the shield or between the stack and the top perimeter of the shield for example, and seep into the flashing.
In some circumstances, a storm collar may be installed after an exhaust stack is already in use. Because of the chemicals that are often exhausted through such stacks, installation of a storm collar after the stack is in use can be dangerous. Beyond the basic potential human exposure to the chemicals, there is also the potential for a chemical reaction occurring depending on how the storm collar is installed. Installation of some storm collars requires construction involving “hot work,” which includes high temperatures and/or fire, such as in welding. The use of “hot work” during installation raises the risk of a negative chemical reaction occurring due to the heat or fire involved. Such a reaction could cause physical damage or injury to the building and exhaust stack structure or to those performing the installation.
Another problem with other related storm collars is that installation may require breaching the exterior perimeter of an exhaust stack or the roof in order to secure a component of the storm collar directly to the stack. For example, screws, nails, or other forms of attaching materials may puncture the stack or roof to secure a portion of the storm collar. These forms of attachment cause structural damage to the exhaust stack and/or the roof, thereby increasing cost of maintenance and further increasing the chance for moisture to enter the structure through the puncture.
Other related storm collars attempt to solve the problem of dangerous construction practices by using a single-piece collar that slides over the top of the stack and is then glued in place or secured to the roof or stack. However, due to the wide variety of sizes and heights of exhaust stacks, it may be impossible, or at least very inconvenient, to try to slide a collar over the top of a stack, and further the means of securing such a collar to the stack may not be compatible with the surface of the exhaust stack. For example, some storm collars use glue to adhere the storm collar to the exhaust stack, but as mentioned above, the potential chemicals that are exhausted could interact negatively with the glue and cause additional problems.